1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to materials and methods for enhanced treatment of streams to, from and/or within process units.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the art to tailor various streams flowing to, from and/or within process units in industrial facilities in order to to improve the efficiency and economics of the process units contained in the facilities. For example, undesired species in streams can foul, clog, contaminate, poison or degrade unit internals. These undesired species can also have negative effects on the performance of units contiguous to, downstream of, or integrated with such units. Additionally, process unit performance depends on the effective division and distribution of streams entering and within the process unit in order to facilitate optimum contact with internals within the process unit. Improvements in this field of technology are desired.